


The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen Autumn Adventures

by joanidiego51



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: Mulder and Scully enjoy the Fall with their extended familyHalloween through Thanksgiving
Relationships: Husband wife extended family
Kudos: 7





	The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen Autumn Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Fox Mulder, Dana Scully Willam and Lily belong to Chris Carter  
> This story is written from my love of these characters  
> Any comments will be appreciated

Rural Virginia is a sight to behold as Autumn graces the land. The unremarkable house in Farr’s Corner was no exception. Piles of falling leaves of all colors were randomly spread around the property. In October, the Mulder family had celebrated Fox’s 75th Birthday with a picnic outside, Halloween and Fall decorations abound, and the arrival of Jules, a Spaniel/Chocolate Lab mix. A few weeks later, Halloween was almost here and Mulder couldn't be more excited.

There were several reasons for this. As a kid, he always loved the idea that there was a day that celebrated dressing up in whatever crazy costume you wanted and ending up with a bag of free candy. Now as an adult, who had lived through 7 decades of Halloweens, he had two young grandchildren to spend the day with, enjoying their fresh experience. Of course, he had years of fun with his and Scully’s daughter Lily, who was almost 18. So many costumes had been bought or made by Scully over the years, a family of Sasquatches being his favorite. Scully was never as into this holiday as he was, but seeing the joy Mulder got out of it, which was also shared by their girl, brought her around.

The most important reason the day was celebrated was that it was Lily’s Birthday, a fact that delighted Mulder. She was his Spooky baby. This year she was a freshman at Columbia University, but would be coming home to celebrate her 18th birthday and trick or treat with the family. Besides her and her parents, her brother William, his wife Kelsey, her 4 yr old nephew Jake and almost 2 yr old niece Katie would be dressed up and they would be going all together. Her boyfriend Todd would also be joining them. Mulder and Scully’s house was set too far apart from other homes, so they would be trick or treating in William’s neighborhood.

Costumes had been chosen and ready. Mulder and Scully would be Gomez and Morticia Adams. He would take full advantage of giving Scully kisses all the way up on her arm, of course. Lily was going to be Andy Warhol, her current favorite artist. Todd would be Marylin Monroe. Jules would be dressed in a sweater with a tomato soup can design. William and Kelsey were dressing as Fred and Wilma Flinstone, with Katie as Pebbles and Jake as Dino. A motley crew indeed.

It was the evening before Halloween and Mulder and Scully were sitting out on their porch drinking some decaf coffee with Jules, who was working a chew toy. He had adjusted nicely to his new family. They were looking forward to seeing Lily. She had surprised Mulder and came home for his Birthday gathering and last weekend they saw her at Family Weekend at Columbia, but they could never get enough of spending time with their beloved girl.

”Scully,” Mulder said reaching for her hand, ” We’ve been in our home for 32 years, except for the 2 years we were separated and the 2 years we spent working our way back to each other. I always enjoyed this house, I felt it suited us, but it only felt like home for the years you were living here with me”

”Mulder, I love our home too, but why are you thinking about that sad time of our lives?”

” I don't know, it's just on my mind for some reason. You know those two years we were back working together on The X-Files were not so sad. I was happy to be working again and ecstatic to have you with me. It felt like old times. I was so unhappy when I lived here without you, so seeing you regularly was joyful for me. I wasn't sure if you wanted to be back together, but as time went by it seemed like that's how it was going. When you said you wanted to move back in, I knew it would feel like home again. You are my home,Scully”

Scully got up,walked over to Mulder and sat in his lap.

” Mulder, I love you. Even when I left you, I never stopped loving you. I know I broke your heart and leaving you broke mine too. You know why I made that decision. I hoped and prayed we would be together again one day. So when we ended up working together and I saw all the work you did, I fell even more in love with you all over again. You were depressed and obsessing about an event that never happened. You lost sight of, not only me, but of yourself. But you came out on the other side being so whole, with new perspective and focus. You were so patient and loving with me. You gave me great comfort. I know I've told you this, but I'm so sorry for all the time it took me to tell you I was ready to recommit to you and move home. I regret that time I lost with you and made you feel uncertain of my love. You were and will always be my home too.”

Mulder held her tighter and they shared a deep, emotional kiss.

”Scully, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel sad. It seems like when I'm the happiest, I remember when times were challenging for us and I just feel so grateful for all these years of happiness we've had.”

”No, Mulder, I always want you to tell me how you're feeling. I have those thoughts sometimes, too. We are so blessed. We're healthy, our children are doing well and we have those beautiful little grandchildren to love. I try not to think of anything that could hurt us”

At this point, Jules made a deep whine, making Mulder and Scully laugh.

”I think he needs a little love too,” Mulder said. ”Don't you boy?” 

Scully got up and put Jules in Mulder’s lap, saying she thought he also had to pee. Mulder nodded smiling and took the little dog into the front yard. Scully brought their cups inside and told Mulder to meet her upstairs. A big smile spread over his face.

Mulder and Jules arrived upstairs to find Scully coming out of the bathroom wearing one of Mulder’s T-Shirts and just her panties. Mulder loved it when she dressed for bed like this. She took over Jules while Mulder got ready. Jules was only 7 months old and not fully trained so he still slept in a crate. Mulder insisted he sleep in their bedroom, so they put the crate in the corner with a light cover over it. He knew they were there but couldn't see them, so he wouldn't get distracted by any of their activity.

Mulder came into the bedroom in his T-Shirt and soft grey-blue boxers. Scully greeted him with a hug. He kissed her and walked her backward to their bed. She flopped into it on her back, laughing and he knelt in front of her. He lifted her shirt and nuzzled her stomach. She knew what was coming when he gently removed her panties and carefully put her legs on his shoulders. He smiled down at her and put his head between her legs. He spread her open with his fingers and began licking her. For the 36 years they were intimate, Mulder’s mouth on her never ceased to get Scully wildly aroused. After a few moments of great pleasure, she came. Mulder moved Scully’s legs and laid her all the way down on the bed. He started to climb on top of her. Scully's fingers hooked on the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down as he moved. She took hold of his hot red penis, which was fully erect, and stroked it before lining it up with her opening. He slid all the way inside and they both moaned their pleasure.  
After a few deep thrusts, Mulder cried out her name in a throaty voice and pumped his warm semen into her. She pulled his hair and came with him.

They cleaned up with a warm damp cloth that Mulder had gotten for them and laid down facing each other.

”You always say how lucky you are to have me, ” Scully said, running her fingers through Mulder’s silver hair. ”Do you know how lucky I am to be with someone who loves and desires me as much as you do?” I feel cherished every day of my life.” 

Mulder softly kissed her and said,

”There was a time when you felt my love for you was overwhelming”

”That was a very long time ago. I know that must have hurt you, but it was during the time when I had a tight grip on my feelings, and stupidly felt if I let you love me that much, I would lose part of myself,”Scully answered,

Mulder smiled at her saying,

”I never knew how to love you less, Scully”

””Well I haven't felt like that for over three decades. Mulder, I savor every drop of your love and I hope you feel mine everyday.”

Mulder answered her by growling and pulling her in for a warm kiss. They fell asleep holding hands.

Morning came and Mulder and Scully were up bright and early. Scully let Jules out and went back upstairs to shower with Mulder. They had scrambled eggs, wheat toast and coffee for breakfast and discussed the day's schedule.  
They were due at Jake’s preschool at 11 am to watch the kids parading around in their costumes. Kelsey got off from work early and would be there with Katie, who would be already dressed up as Pebbles. William would get out of his job later in time to go trick or treating. Lily had an early class and was taking an Amtrak train to DC. Todd went to school in Philadelphia,so he would get on the same train at his stop. His father, Josh would pick them up and drop Lily off at the house.

The scene at the Nursery School was adorable. Princesses, astronauts, superheroes, tv & movie characters, angels, devils. doctors, nurses, and a dinosaur all under the age of 5 walked around the school grounds. Katie wasn't having it. She was annoyed at not being in the parade, so Kelsey followed behind it with her. Jake was holding hands with a little girl dressed as a doctor. 

”He's got good taste, ” Mulder commented to Scully

She was recording the whole event with their camera. William and Lily would enjoy watching it later. The parade winded down and Jake’s teacher was talking to Scully and Kelsey. Mulder watched Jake have a conversation with a boy dressed up as Spiderman. He suddenly stalked off with an angry look on his face. Mulder caught up with his grandson,kneeled down and asked him what was wrong.

” Nicky said I was Barney” Jake muttered with a scowl.

”That is terrible,” Mulder agreed. ”But people make mistakes and we have to forgive them. We know you’re Dino so that's all that counts.”

Jake reluctantly nodded and Mulder held his hand, walking over to join the rest of the family. They stopped at a local restaurant for lunch and then went home to their respective houses.

Lily arrived around 2:00. Mulder came to greet her as Gomez, donning a black wig and mustache, making her crack up. She ran upstairs to see her mom and get dressed in her costume. At 2:30 Todd was at the door. He made a fetching Marilyn. Lily put the Tomato Soup sweater on Jules and Mulder took pictures of the three of them. Scully came down, looking very sexy as Morticia and she posed with Mulder for their picture.  
They soon we're on their way to Willam’s 

Katie and Jake had napped and were raring to go. The whole family looked great. Kelsey and Katie had red hair and it was styled like Wilma’s and Pebble’s  
William was dressed like Fred and had messed up his dark hair a little. Katie kept yelling out ”Yabba Dabba Doo.” Everyone had pants or tights and sweaters under their costumes for warmth. Fortunately, it was a balmy day for this time of year. After pictures with everyone, the family was on their way.

They walked around the neighborhood, seeing many other groups of costumed people. Little kids with their parents and older kids walking together. Two scary looking teenagers, dressed as a creepy monster and Scream walked close by. Jake clung to Mulder’s leg and he hugged the little boy close to him. William picked up Katie, who in the safety of her dad’s arms, yelled,

“Scram you scary monsters”

Everyone laughed, including the monsters. Someone from the group would go with the little ones to ring doorbells and supervise their candy picking. Jake would pick one and needed encouragement to take another, while Katie would put her little hand in grabbing as many as she could. They had such different personalities.

They had been out for almost two hours. The kids were getting tired and it was becoming colder and darker, so they headed back to William’s. All their costumes had been a big success and several people had given them compliments. Jake was thrilled no one thought he was Barney. Wiliam and Kelsey were carrying their kids and Lily was carrying Jules, who was also tired. Mulder and Scully walked behind them holding the bags full of candy.

When they got to Willam’s, everyone took parts of their costumes off and used the bathroom. They settled down in the Family room to watch the tape of the parade. The kids were allowed to eat a few pieces of candy after the bags had been inspected. Kelsey brought out apple cider for everyone and Mulder scoffed up any rejected candy from the kids’ booty. The video of the parade was adorable and Jake got a big kick out of seeing his class walk around in costumes. Mulder asked him who the little ”Doctor” was and Jake said,

”That's Jessica, She’s pretty and she's my best friend ” 

Mulder and Scully smiled at each. Scully pulled Jake in her lap and asked him what he liked about Jessica. He told her she was always nice to him and thought he was really funny. She also would share toys or crayons with him when his broke. Scully told him she sounded like a very good friend.

In a while, it was time for dinner. William had ordered Pizza for everyone. When he and Kelsey brought it out to the dining room, it was on a round serving platter with candles burning on it. The kids squealed and everyone sang Happy Birthday to Lily. Jules barked at the singing and the smell of the Pizza. William’s family gave Lily a nice sweater and a gift card to a store she liked. Soon Mulder, Scully, Lily, Todd and Jules went back to the house. Lily was going to change and go with Todd to his house, where he would change. Then they were meeting a few friends, who were home for the weekend, to celebrate her Birthday at a coffee house that had music

Mulder and Scully would celebrate with her tomorrow. She was going to a Spa with Scully for a mother/daughter special package. It included a massage, pedicure, and manicure. Dana had bought this, thinking it would be a nice thing to share with her daughter. Mulder has his own present for her. He had found a poster of a favorite movie she loved and would watch with him, when she was younger. It was the first Jurassic Park movie and she had enjoyed both the scientific and scary parts. He framed it and wrote a funny note,signing it Fox Spielberg. He and Scully would take her out to a nice restaurant tomorrow night. 

Mulder and Scully were both pretty exhausted. With Lily out, they decided to take a relaxing bubble bath together. They put warmer PJs on this time and sat in bed. They were watching one of their favorite streaming shows. Lasting only one episode, they put off the light. Jules was snoring in his crate. Mulder moved close to Scully and put his arm around her, spooning her small body. They were drifting off, trying to get used to not worrying about Lily when she was out. They trusted her and Todd,too. They thought it was silly because she was living at college in NYC. Yet, she was on both of their minds as they fell asleep.

The next day sped by. Mulder made Lily’s favorite, Chocolate Chip Pancakes, for breakfast. She was in a very happy mood. Todd had given her a beautiful, unique necklace from The Magic Gardens in Philly. It was a permanent exhibit of an Artist’s creations of pieces found naturally. She loved Going there with Todd, when she visited.  
It was time for her and Scully to go to their Spa experience, where they also would be served a light lunch. Mulder spent the day raking the yard, mowing some of the lawn in the front of the house and playing ball with Jules. He took a shower, grabbed a beer and a sandwich, sat on the couch with his dog and watched some baseball. In a few hours, the ladies were home. They had a good time and Lily told him they had mud baths, laughing. Mulder looked at Scully, but she only smiled and shrugged.

Lily loved Mulder’s poster and made fun of him for Fox Spielberg. They all changed for dinner. Scully and Mulder had chosen a Japanese steak house. It was good for everybody, as it had chicken,shrimp and sushi, as well as steak. After the main meal, some waiters came out to the sound of a gong, carrying a flaming dessert. They sang Happy Birthday to Lily, while holding her arms and swaying them. Mulder was laughing and Lily was giving him a dirty look, but she thought it was funny, too.

They went home, let Jules out of the crate and Lily took him out. They watched a Blu-Ray copy of Jurassic Park, which Mulder had also gotten for Lily. It was getting late. Lily said she had a little reading to do for school and went upstairs. Mulder and Scully cuddled on the couch. Jules was in the middle of them, but didn't mind them leaning over him. Mulder told Scully he thought he smelled mud and she swatted him. Then the humans and the pup went up to bed.

it was Sunday morning. Mulder,Scully and Lily met William, Kelsey and the kids for breakfast at the local diner. When they were done, Lily said goodbye to her brother and his family. William, Jake, and Katie were going to go over his parents house later to spend some time with Jules. Mulder and Scully drove Lily to Todd’s house. Fox and Dana got along with the Geldings and were going to hang out with them, while Lily and Todd went for a drive. They showed Josh and Melanie the cute Halloween pix they took. Soon the young people were back. Mulder and Scully were going to take them to the Train Station. Todd and Lily were catching a 2:00 and they dropped them off at 1:30. They said their farewells. Lily wouldn’t be home till Thanksgiving.

Before driving back, Mulder asked Scully if she’d like to do something in DC, since Jules was occupied. She said she hadn’t been to the National Art Museum in awhile, so they spent the next couple hours strolling around looking at some of their favorite artists' work. They found a deli for lunch and took sandwiches and drinks to the old bench that they would sit on so many years ago. They sat quietly sharing memories. It was getting dark, so they headed home. William had left a note saying how much fun the kids had with Jules and he had put him in the crate at 4:00. It was 6 now and Mulder let him out. He was very excited to see them. They rushed him outside before he peed on the floor. They fed him his dinner. Neither Mulder or Scully were very hungry so, they relaxed on the couch for a while talking about the weekend. They had a little soup and went upstairs and got ready for bed. It was still fairly early, so they made some slow, sweet love and went to sleep.

The week went by without event. Scully was still working at the hospital, training young nurses sometimes and she had to be there Mon-Wed this week. Mulder was happy that she had a place in her career still. She would have breakfast with him and be back by 4:00. He spent the days with Jules playing outside and either writing or reading inside with the dog by his side. He was so grateful to Scully for giving him this wonderful companion.

It was yet another Mulder Birthday coming up on the next weekend. Katie was turning 2 on Sunday, November 9th. William and Kelsey were having just a couple of friends with young children over and of course Mulder and Scully. Kelsey’s parents would also be there up from North Carolina. Fox and Dana had gotten their feisty granddaughter a rocking horse and purple cowgirl hat. The horse was made of light colored wood, with a blonde mane and pastel ribbons on it. They had gotten Jake one for his second birthday, that was made of dark brown wood with a black mane and red and blue ribbons. Mulder knew a man, who worked with wood, and had them made for both kids. 

Sunday came and Mulder and Scully arrived at their son’s house at noon. The party was fun. There were six kids between 2 and 5, so there was a lot of running around and laughing. They got along remarkably well. Kelsey had placed little groups of toys around, as well as simple crafts for the kids to enjoy.  
Lunch was chicken fingers for the kids and a six foot hero for the adults. Everyone was keeping an eye on the kids. William and Kelsey were enjoying the time spent with the other young parents. Kelsey’s parents, Joe and Christine Mc Kenna were lovely people. Fox and Dana liked them very much, but didn’t get to see them too often. Though in their late fifties, compared to Mulder and Scully being in their seventies, they found they had plenty in common. Fox and Dana were young thinking,as parents of a teenager, and Joe and Chris loved listening to their crazy stories.

It was cake time, which entailed a unicorn Ice cream cake for the kids and a chocolate layer cake that Kelsey had made for the adults. They sang Happy Birthday to Katie and she blew out the candles so hard, some whipped cream flew on Jake’s face. He paused in surprise for a moment, then burst out laughing. Coffee was served and Katie opened her presents. She got a beautiful doll from Kelsey’s parents. Scully told her how pretty she thought she was and asked what Katie was going to name her.

“ Dana Christine,” she replied “cause my Grandmas are pretty too”

Mulder was surprised at her diplomacy. The young guests soon went home, but there was one more surprise for Katie. William got out his computer and sat Katie on his lap. She was thinking they were going to play a game, when suddenly Lily’s face appeared on the screen. Katie screamed with joy and Jake said, “Lily’s zoomin’ you, Katie”.

Lily had too much school work to come home. Everyone had a great time talking to her and Katie kept touching the screen and poking Lily’s face. Kelsey’s parents remarked to Mulder and Scully how beautiful Lily was and how grown she had become since they last saw her.

Soon it was time for Scully and Mulder to leave. Before they did they got a picture of both grandchildren on the rocking horses. They also received an invitation from Joe and Christine to come to North Carolina with the whole family, including Jules, for Thanksgiving. They looked at each other and Scully said, /p>

“Mulder, I think that would be a wonderful way to spend the holiday.”

He smiled and nodded and they said yes, graciously thanking Kelsey’s parents for the invite. Joe and Christine were spending the night with their daughter’s family. Mulder told them he and Scully had to get back to their furry son and said goodbye to all, giving Katie and Jake kisses and hugs.

They got home and took Jules out for a walk. It was only 3:00, so it was still light and not too cold. One of the best things about their land was that you could go for a decent walk and never leave the property. They talked about the party. They thought William and Kelsey were wonderful parents and were glad that Joe and Christine were so welcoming. They wondered if Lily would be disappointed to be away from Todd the whole holiday weekend, but they didn’t feel right about asking him to be invited. They would have to talk to her about it soon. They went back into the house and looked at the pictures they took. They both knew Jake and Katie on their rocking horses would be the next ones framed.

The next couple of weeks went by rather quickly. Everything was going fine, except the tail end of a hurricane passing through, which knocked out their power one night. They stayed downstairs with a fire going in the fireplace and slept on top of sleeping bags with two blankets on top of them. They let Jules sleep between them. He was doing better with training, barking, or going to the door when he had to go out, and besides he kept them warm. Fox was telling Ghost stories and his low monotone voice put Scully right to sleep.

They had spoken to Lily about the holiday trip and she was surprisingly excited and very chill about not seeing Todd. He had come to visit her the weekend before and his family was going up to Delaware to his Aunt’s house for Thanksgiving  
.  
Lily arrived home on Wednesday afternoon. Her morning class was canceled, so she got the first train out. Mulder picked her up, because Scully was baking and cooking some things to bring for Thanksgiving dinner. They spent the night eating a light meal and packing. After breakfast the next morning, they loaded up the car and began the almost 4 hour trip to Eastern NC. 

Willam and Kelsey had taken Wednesday off and were already there. It was Jules' first long car ride. Lily held him in the backseat and opened the window to let him put his head out a little, which he loved. They had the crate tied to the top of the car and his food, toys and some dog sweaters packed. It was like bringing a baby. After a couple of bathroom stops and a break to eat snacks which they had brought from home, they arrived at the house around 2pm. It was a stately house, not far from the ocean. Next to it, was a guest house, which had been converted from a barn, where Fox, Dana. Lily and Jules would be sleeping.

As soon as they stepped out of the car, the McKenna’s were out to great them. They helped carry the Mulder family’s things into the guest house, while Lily took Jules for a short walk. Soon, they were all inside the main house. William’s family ran up to hug and kiss all of them. The only other guests were Kelsey’s older brother Kevin, who was William’s age, and his wife, Mary. Their two children, Michael and Annie, were 5 and 3, close to Jake and Katie’s ages. The Mulders had met Kevin and Mary once at William’s wedding 7 years ago. Since then, Kevin and Mary had lived in England because of a job transfer, but were now back in the states. Joe and Christine visited them a few times. Kelsey and Willam had only managed to go once before the kids were born, so she hadn’t seen her brother in almost 6 Years. This was the first time she met her niece and nephew.

After all the introductions, everyone sat down in the large family room. A fire was going, Hors d’oeuvres were served, and drink orders were taken. The little kids were playing with a big set of Duplos (larger Legos) on the floor. There was also a McKenna dog, a male Bichon Frise named Korky. He and Jules sized each other up, sniffing butts. They must have come to a pleasant conclusion, because they started playing with each other and eventually laid down by the kids.

Dinner was served at 4:30. An ample dining room table was set, large enough to seat the 9 adults, including Lily. A smaller table nearby was where Michael, Annie Jake, and Katie in her booster seat were sitting. Delicious food was brought to the table. Scully had provided her Sweet Potatoe Casserole with Marshmallows, which Lily and William were happy about, and two Apple Pies for dessert, a recipe from Maggie, which Mulder was very happy about. 

Engaging conversations were held. Lots to talk about - Kevin's family’s time in England, Lily’s first year at Columbia, their kid's’ antics, and some of Mulder and Scully’s X-File stories. The ones about the Vampires and Big Blue were favorites. Joe stood up and made a toast to whole families being together and Christine said she would like to honor a tradition they had, which was having each person say something they're grateful for. Everyone was given a moment to think.  
Joe- My whole family being home and healthy  
Christine- my beautiful Grandchildren now living nearby  
Kevin- having my wife and family with me in England and being back home  
Mary- Not having to eat Kidney pie anymore and feeling so blessed to be at this table  
William- Having such great in-laws and finding my second family at 17 years old /> Kelsey- Seeing you, Kevin and Mary, after so long, meeting Michael and Annie and my own beautiful family  
Also having great in-laws  
Scully- Having my 2 miracle babies here with us and the most loving, interesting husband a woman could hope for.  
Mulder- (emotional as usual) Being through hell and back with this beautiful woman, who I am lucky to call my wife, and coming out on the other side to live a more fulfilling life, than I ever thought possible. And of course Lily, William, Kelsey, Jake, Katie, and you too, Jules. Sorry for going on. I have a lot to be thankful for.  
Lily- Growing up with such awesome, unusual parents. My brother and his family. My boyfriend Todd who treats me so incredibly well.  
Kids table  
Michael -getting to fly on a big plane and playing with 2 dogs  
Annie- this macaroni and cheese and having other kids to play with  
Jake.-My Mommy, My Daddy, My sister, sometimes, My Aunt Lily, My Grandma and Grandpa, Jules, and Jessica at school  
Katie- my unicorn cake, my Rocking Horse, Rainbow, my doll, Dana Christine and these little rolls.

Everyone felt a shared happiness after these words of gratitude and thoroughly enjoyed the kids’ contributions. Dinner was over and dessert was served. Scully’s two apple pies had been heated and a tub of vanilla ice cream was provided. Christine had baked pumpkin and pecan pies. There were cookies shaped like turkeys and pumpkins for the kids. Coffee and tea accompanied the sweet array.

After dinner and clean up, which all adults assisted with, the families spread out to different rooms. Mulder, Joe, Kevin, Wiliam, and Lily were in the family room watching Football. The younger kids were getting cranky, so Kelsey and Mary took them upstairs to watch kid videos and chill in the one of the guest rooms that had a TV. Scully and Christine sat in the kitchen chatting, enjoying one another's company. Jules and Korky got to run around outside in the fenced in yard.

It was after 8pm and everyone was tired. The McKenna's had 4 bedrooms so each set of gown ups had one. Katie and Annie slept in their parents’ rooms. Jake and Michael got to sleep in the smallest bedroom that had 2 single beds. They both felt very cool.

Dana, Fox, Lily, and Jules headed over to the Guesthouse.  
It had a lovely set up. A large master bedroom, with a King sized bed and a private bathroom, was for Mulder and Scully. A slightly smaller room, with a double bed was for Lily. A comfortable family room with couches and a television separated the two bedrooms. There was also another bathroom and a tiny kitchenette with a small fridge, stovetop, microwave, and a little table. Jules’s crate was set up in Lily's room at her request.

Everyone took showers. Lily stayed up a while to FaceTalk with Todd. Mulder and Scully said goodnight to her and went to their room. Scully was tired, but she could see that Mulder was exhausted. They had gotten up so early and he had done most of the driving. He drank a little more than he usually did, which made him even more tired. After his shower, he had changed into a long sleeve grey tee and grey and blue striped flannel PJ pants. He had been running his hand through his hair to help dry it, so it was sticking up. He looked so cute to Scully. She was wearing a cotton, green PJ set that was warm and comfortable. Mulder was sitting on the side of the bed. Scully was feeling very affectionate towards him, perhaps influenced by his emotional words of thanks earlier.

She approached Mulder and put her arms around him. He kissed her and said,ruefully

”I don't know how much fun I'm up for tonight. Me and little Mulder aren't feeling very randy. Although, damn, I wish we were. You look so sexy!”

Scully laughed, thinking how unsexy her cotton pajamas were. She replied to Mulder,

”Thanks, but I have a plan for that. How about you lay down and I just make you feel good. I’m sleepy too. We don't have to be our usual sexy selves, but I feel like touching you.”

Mulder smiled and nodded as his tired cock twitched a little. He laid down on the sheets with the covers off. Scully knelt over him, leaning down to kiss him sweetly, and told him to close his eye. She nuzzled his face, with her lips moving over his closed eyes, nose and supple lips. She pulled up his shirt. With her fingernails, she grazed over his chest moving them up and down. This felt incredibly good to Mulder. Scully lowered his pants a little and softly ran kisses down his abdomen to below his waist. Little Mulder twitched some more.

She told him to turn over. She massaged his neck, then repeated the same sensual movements from before from his back down to the top of his butt cheeks. Mulder was moaning quietly. She pulled up his pants and told him to lay on his side facing her. He opened his eyes and smiled at her lovingly. She smiled back and told him to close his eyes again. Scully began to stroke his hair lightly, scratching it with her nails. She did this till his breathing told her he was sleeping. She kissed his his head and whispered, 

”Goodnight Mulder I love you so much”

Scully laid down next to her peacefully sleeping husband, who had a small smile on his face. She put her arm around him and fell into a peaceful sleep, herself.

Mulder ,Scully and Lily woke up refreshed the next morning. Breakfast was at 10 in the main house, giving everyone time to sleep in. It was a cool, sunny day, with a gorgeous blue sky. Jules had already been fed and out. He was donning an orange sweater, with different color leaves on it. The human Mulders got dressed in some nice, warm, Fall clothes.

The crowd gathered at the house. Breakfast was casual, a buffet set up so people could choose what they wanted and could sit around the Family room. The meal was made for easy, non- messy eating. Fruits, yogurts, muffins, Granola bars and French toast sticks were available. There was an urn of coffee and pitchers of OJ and milk. 

A discussion was had about what activities could be done in the area. The beach was nearby in Currituck. They could walk by the ocean or sit on a blanket in the sand. A short hike could be made in a nearby wooded area. There were some child-oriented activities including an indoor playhouse or a park that had a playground. There was also a Sailing Museum and a Bowling Alley. Plus a lovely downtown area by the water for them to shop and eat. Many water activities normally were available, but the cold and slightly rough sea ruled them out, much to Mulder's delight. 

The whole Mulder family’s vote was for the beach, which was also preferred by the others. The families drove down and chairs and blankets were carried onto the beach. It was off-season, so the dogs were allowed to be there too. They spent a fun two hours. As they walked along the Ocean, the pups ran in and out of the water. The kids galloped around and played in the sand, with the adults sitting on blankets or chairs. Joe and Christine brought some kites, which provided so much entertainment. Jake and Katie had only seen them in movies and we're thrilled when Mulder helped them get one to fly. 

”Just like in Mary Poppins,” Jake proclaimed.

It was getting chilly, so the McKenna's suggested they go downtown and get some hot chocolate and a light lunch. That did the trick and then everyone went back to the house. The kids were sandy and got baths and took ”rests.” Jake and Michael were insulted by the word naps, but all 4 kids fell asleep just the same. It was only a little past 2pm, so Christine and Joe said they’d stay with the kids, if any of the others would like to do something else. William, Kelsy, Lily. Kevin and Mary decided to do the hike and took the dogs with them. 

Mulder and Scully chose to stay at the house and passed the time with Joe and Christine. They talked, sat out on their deck, and played cards. Fox and Dana didn't have too many couples near their age who were friends, so they were really enjoying themselves. Around 3:30, all the kids were awake, so the Grandparents had fun playing with them till the younger adults came home.

Dinner would be various seafood, crab legs, lobster tails, shrimp, and fish sticks for the kids with veggies leftover from yesterday's feast. It was delicious and leftover desserts were served after the meal. Later, everyone gathered in the Family Room and watched one of the latest movies, which was entertaining for both kids and adults. 

After the movie, Fox and Dana went back to the house with Jules. The young people were going to play one of those online games that a bunch of people can play, once the kids went to sleep. Mulder and Scully sat in the living room area and talked. One thing they both realized, was that the McKenna's seemed to be quite well off. They never thought about this family's finances and you could never tell from Kelsey. They did remember her and Willam’s wedding was quite classy, but just figured that her parents has saved for this important event in their daughter’s life. It was refreshing that Joe and Christine we're so generous and down to earth and had passed those qualities onto their children.

When they started to tire, Mulder and Scully went to their bedroom. Mulder was determined to please Scully, after her loving care of him the night before. They slowly undressed each other and stood facing one another, each appreciating their love’s endless beauty. Mulder picked Scully up and laid her on the bed. It usually made her smile when he did this, but he was so reverent and loving, she felt her heart swell. He climbed on top of her, his knees on either side. He kissed her body all the way down from her forehead ending at the curls between her legs. His tongue pushed its way in and he spent the next moments licking and nipping her to a powerful orgasm. He placed his head on chest. When she recovered, she tugged on his hair gently, motioning him to come up to her. She kissed him deeply, tasting herself. Scully reached down wrapping her hand around his penis and stroking it. Mulder moaned and was at full staff. He took her hand, kissed it, and moved over her center. Taking his cock in his hand, he teased her opening and slid inside. They fell into a familiar rhythm and soon found release together. 

The next day, it was raining. After a breakfast of waffles and bacon, the families relaxed for a while. Jules and Korky ran around in the yard, coming in drenched and muddy. They were given baths by Kelsey and William, with help from all the kids. Mulder and Scully offered to clean up after them, but Christine shook them off. After that excitement, a decision was made that everyone would go bowling. Christine and Dana decided they would stay home with the two youngest, Annie and Katie. The women didn't care about bowling and thought that, even if bumpers were put in as they would be for Jake and Michael, it would be too difficult and frustrating for the little girls. That way no-one would have to worry about the dogs either, and could stay out as long as they pleased.

Mulder thanked Christine and kissed Scully goodbye. Mulder was a pretty good bowler and she knew he would have fun, although she couldn't help whispering to him,

”Watch your back and knees.”

””I pick you up, don't I?” he quipped and ducked, laughing.

She got a pinch of his ass in before he could escape. They took two cars and arrived at 10 Pin Alley. One lane was set up with bumpers for the little boys. One would be for William, Kelsey, Kevin, and Mary. The last was for Fox, Joe, and Lily, the men figuring they could use a little youth on their team. Lily was very athletic like her dad had always been. 

The game was afoot. In the first round, Michael beat Jake by 10 points. Jake, being his sweet self, shook Michael’s hand. Mulder went over to Jake and told him how proud he was of his sportsmanship. Any bad feeling Jake was having about losing, was erased by his Grandfather’s praise. The two married couples beat the men and Lily also by 10 points. Mulder pretended to pout and Jake yelled out.

”Sportsmanship, Grandpa.” which caused a great laugh from the others.

The next round reversed the outcome and Jake best Michael by a few points and was given a gracious handshake from his 5-year-old competitor. Mulder’s team managed to win, handily, beating his son’s team by 20 points. He and Lily did a little victory dance. William rolled his eyes and everyone else laughed.  
They went to the snack bar to have lunch. Without Scully there, Mulder felt free to indulge in a Hot Dog, fries, and a Milkshake. Lily muttered to him,

”Better be nice to me, or I'm telling.”

”Blackheart Traitor, ”he responded.

They actually all had dogs and fries and various drinks. Kelsey and William let Jake have soda. Jake picked up on Lily's expression and told her not to tell Grandma. Mulder laughed and told Jake that Scully just wanted to keep them both healthy. They played some pinball, which Jake loved, and headed home. 

When they reached the house, they found everyone sitting out on the big porch. The rain had subsided. The ladies had enjoyed a ”formal” tea with their granddaughters, serving little finger sandwiches. Katie ran up to her returning family and said.  
” You hafta put your pinky out like this, ” demonstrating 

William and Lily smiled at each other, remembering Tea parties they would have when she was a tiny girl and he was almost 20. The little girls had taken short naps and we're now playing with toys on the porch. The dogs ran over to great everyone and Jules put his paws on Mulder, so he picked him up kissing his soft furry head. Scully smiled at how much Mulder loved this little dog.

Bowling stories were told and suddenly Jake, who could never keep a secret he thought he shouldn't, blurted out, 

” Grandma, we all had Hot Dogs and Fries. I had soda and Grandpa had a milkshake! ”

Lily thought this was hysterical. Mulder just held his arms up and shrugged.  
Scully picked up her little grandson and said,

” When you're out having a special day,  
it's fine for you to enjoy something you don’t usually have” 

”Even Grandpa?”

”Even Grandpa,” Scully replied laughing.

Mulder said, ”Thanks Mom” and everyone went inside. That evening would be the last time the families all could spend time together. Mulder, Scully, and Lily, were leaving quite early, because Lily had to catch the train back to New York in the afternoon. William and his family would be leaving after an early lunch, as they all had to get up for work and school. 

After talking for a while, Mulder announced he wanted to take the whole group, well excluding the dogs, out to dinner. For a second he thought Joe and Christine would object, but instead, they expressed how nice that was and how much they would enjoy sharing a last meal. A restaurant that could seat a lot of people and was kid- friendly was chosen. A reservation was made for 6pm. so everyone could get home at a reasonable time. 

The large group ended up at Mama Mia’s, an Italian restaurant that served family-style meals. Big bowls of salad, Meatballs and Spaghetti, Chicken Parm and Sole Franchise were brought to the table. Red and white wine, a big pitcher of ice water, and milk or chocolate milk for the kids were the drinks provided. A guy was coming around to tables, playing an accordion and singing. He stopped at theirs and asked if there were any requests. Mulder was about to say, ”That’s Amore”, when Katie chimed in and said,

”Do you know ” The Wheels on the Bus?”

Everyone cracked up. The singer apologized and said no, but said he knew a song called, ” Daddy’s Little Girl.” Katie nodded her approval. This was a song Mulder used to sing to Lily when she was little. He never could sing it without crying then, and Scully knew he wouldn't make it through now, either. It was emotional for Lily too. She was sitting next to Mulder and put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. The man started playing and singing. Mulder lasted until the last verse was sung.

“You’re the treasure I cherish so sparkling and bright,  
You were touched by the holy and beautiful light.  
Like angels that sing a heavenly thing,  
And you're daddy's little girl.”

Tears started to stream down Mulder’s face. Lily and Scully found tears in their eyes too. Everyone else at the table found this so touching, even William who usually made fun of his dad for his emotional nature. Scully had given Mulder a tissue and was squeezing his hand. Lily leaned over and kissed his cheek. Katie was watching all this, and said to the singer,

”Hey, you made my Grandpa cry!” 

The exact comic relief they needed. Mulder recovered and laughed along with everyone else. The man gave all the ladies at the table roses and shook Mulder’s hand as he tipped him. He told Mulder it was people like him, who had big emotional hearts, was why he loved being a singer.

Dessert was served with coffee, cappuccino or espresso. Ice cream was brought out for the kids and Tiramisu for everyone else. Although full from dinner, the desserts were enjoyed by all. Mulder got the check and paid it. All the adults thanked him and Scully profusely. Scully picked up her Cappuccino cup and said. 

”We can't thank you enough for having us for the holiday and the weekend. We had such a wonderful time. The best part is we got to know our lovely daughter-in- law’s family better. We love you, Kelsey and we can see why you are such a fantastic person and a wonderful mother to our grandchildren. You had such a good example in your parents. It was also wonderful to see you again, Kevin and Mary. Michael and Annie are great kids and they helped made Jake and Katie’s time here so much fun. Thanks again for everything.”

The McKenna’s we're humbled by her words. Mulder added,

”I think I can speak for Jules, in saying he also had a great time and will miss his new buddy, Korky.”

That brought smiles all around and then it was time to go home. A neighbor was kind enough to walk the dogs while they were out. They had let Jules stay uncrated with Korky. Mulder and Scully hoped that they wouldn't regret that decision. They arrived home with four sleepy children in tow. Inside, they found two happy, tail-wagging pups and no accidents. 

Mulder, Scully, and Lily were going to say goodbye now. They needed to pack and get to sleep soon because they were leaving at 7 am. Lily was able to do some laundry earlier, for which she was very grateful. Fox and Dana hugged all the Mckenna’s and said they hoped it wouldn't be too long before they saw them again. They gave Willam, Kelsey, and Jake hugs and kisses and kissed sleeping Katie’s little head.

Fox, Dana, Lily, and Jules left for the guest house. Jules made a little whine as he was led outside, a sad goodbye to his new puppy friend. Lily said good night, took Jules and went up to pack and FaceTalk with Todd for a little while. Mulder and Scully went to their room and packed quickly. They were very good at that from all those years on the road and staying at motels, from both their working years and their time on the run.

They finished, used the bathroom, and changed into pajamas. After they both got into bed, Mulder pulled Scully close to him. He told her had such a good time with their extended family and he especially loved his getaway with her. She nodded her agreement, kissed him, smiled, and said,

”I’ll go anywhere with you, Fox Mulder.”

He kissed her back and they said good night. Scully turned and Mulder put his arm around her, getting in their favorite sleeping position, his warm larger body holding and spooning her smaller one.


End file.
